Where she Belongs
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Rewrite of Untitled. Five years is a long time to be away from home, even if you told no one you were leaving. What happens when Caitlin Todd turns up out of the blue?


**None of you are high, and no you're not seeing things, and yes this is NCIS but it's not a new story it's a rewrite. I wrote Untitled in 2007 and happened to re-read it about a month ago out of pure boredom, and found it to be really bad. So I decided I would try and rewrite it. I never said anything to anyone because I haven't written and uploaded a story in a long time and I didn't want to get anyone's hope up. It took me a month to do it as it was, for nothing other then I haven't written NCIS in over two years and it took me ages to get back into writing it. I've lately been doing CSI:NY and One Tree Hill so I kept getting distracted but here it is at last. The rewrite which is 2,321 words longer then the last and way less clunky with dialogue. I hope you like it and no I will not as yet be rewriting any other stories, and yes Chicken that even mean if you beg and plead and basically throw a tanty on face book. This is it for now, I have a few stories coming up in the new year hopefully that will capture your attention. Yes Sacha I know you won't be reading the OTH ones (YET! I will get you girlie I have eight almost nine seasons!) So until I see you again I will leave you all this this early Christmas gift. **

* * *

><p>The yellow cab turned down the familiar streets of the city she hadn't been in for years. She knew that she was in for some trouble she had taken off several years ago without so much a as a goodbye, coming back now was only going to create questions. Ones she wasn't sure she was ready for, but well, she would have to be ready for them because there was no stopping it now. Looking out the window she noticed that they had turned into the street she needed. Taking a deep breath as the cab slowed to a stop outside of a white picket fence. Chuckling to herself quietly she handed the cab drive the correct change and opened the door beside her. The moist grass under her shoe made her glad she had chosen flats today, heels with that grass she'd be lucky to not break an ankle. Once her bags were retrieved from the trunk of the car she watched as the cab pulled out and drove away.<br>Turning around she eyed the house in front of her, well it was now or never if she didn't do it now she never would. Picking up her bag from the soggy morning grass she opened the small white gate hearing it creak as it allowed her access to the small pebbled path that lead up to the front door. Never in a hundred years did she think she would see a house like this belonging to the person who lived here. Knowing if she thought about it too much it would give her a headache she put it out of her mind. Hearing the pebbles crunch under her shoes gave her the sense she was walking along a pebbled beach not, up to the front door of an old friend.

Abigail McGee more affectionately known as Abs or as she rathered most of the time Abby, looked out the window of her family home. She had heard the gate creak and started to wonder who on earth came through that gate most people walked in through the drive way. But no this person walked in through the gate and up the pebbled path. She looked vaguely familiar but Abby could not for the life of her place where she knew this woman from. Getting up she walked to her front door opening it just at the door chime rang out.

"Can I help you?" she asked frowning as the woman in front of her smiled, yes there was something very familiar about this woman, deciding it would come to her eventually Abby continued to stare at the women in front of her.

"Maybe I whispered, I asked you if I could help you?" she said again this time only louder again making the woman in front of her smile.

"No, well yes, ok maybe. I was looking for Abby Sciuto" Abby's eyes widened she hadn't used her maiden name in years so who was this person from her past and how the heck did she know where she lived now?

"I am, well I was till I got married" said Abby the soft surprised chuckle that escaped the woman's lips had Abby's eyes bulge.

"Kate?" she asked when the woman in front of her took off the large sunglasses that had been covering her eyes, Abby had to grab the door to stop her self from falling over.

"Wow, I- wow- There weren't many times that left her speechless but this was certainly one of them. She looked a the woman in front of her, for the first time noticing that it was defiantly her missing friend, the clothes might have changed a little and the length and colour of her hair might have changed but this was Kate. Well she was pretty sure it was but there was only one way to find out if this really was her missing best friend.

"Your tattoo where is it and what is it of?" she asked Kate rolled her eyes she knew something like this was bound to happen. She was expecting it, but not from Abby, from her gothic best friend she was expecting her to freak out to give her a bone crushing hug and to curse anyone who didn't believe it was her. But then again people changed a lot over five years so it was possible that Abby had changed as well.

"Panda on my bum so you could get laid, I got rid of it a couple of years ago. But I replaced it with something with a little more sentimental meaning. Convinced yet? Or do I have to tell you that I once had a dog named Tony who ate out of Tony's NCIS hat. How about Tony survived the plague well a strain of it anyway, and as I had a cold I was put into isolation with him" said Kate knowing that there weren't many people who know those facts, infact anyone who wasn't on team Gibbs five years ago wouldn't know those things so surely Abby had to know it was her, right?

A single tear rolled down Abby's cheek she hastily wiped it away before looking up her friend, she was glad that Kate was home but also a little hurt that she hadn't told her she was leaving in the first place. Opening the screen door she tilted her head as to tell Kate to come inside she took the bag from her friend and placed it beside the table that stood not to far from the front door. As the screen door closed she led her friend into the living room. Sitting down Abby wrung her hands wondering why she was so nervous it wasn't like she had run away or anything yet she still felt that, knot in the pit of her stomach.

"Why?" she asked looking up after a few minutes of awkward silence. Kate looked up and let a shallow breath. She shrugged at the time when she had left it had made perfect sense leave and he will follow you leaving the people who mattered most to her, even more then her own family alone. However that was easier said then done, leaving the people who she loved had been one of the hardest things to do, and now looking back on it. She knew she could have handled that situation differently.

"Ari, I guess is the best way to put it. He was out to get me; ok I know he tormented Gibbs for ages but really. It was me he was after so I decided that if he wanted me he could come and chase me. I left knowing that he would come after me; and he did a first but after a while I noticed that he wasn't the one following me anymore it was someone else someone he had bribed most likely. So I became complacent I didn't look over my back every where I turned I started to lead a normal life again." Said Kate she brushed some hair behind her ear showing off a scar that ran down the side of her face.

"That's when he showed up out of the blue, I guess I should have known but, I was hoping that maybe he had gotten bored. I wasn't so lucky he was just biding his time. However this time he didn't take into account a friend of mine who had been with me when he had attacked. Ari as you can see got me pretty good, but Lee got him better, knife straight through the heart. They had been fighting over the knife and gun. The gun had gone off and- well- let's just say I made a promise to Lee that I would come back and make amends with the people I called family after all the drama with Ari was over. So here I am. I know that you want a better explanation than that and you deserve it but I really can't give it too you. Retrograde Amnesia, all I remember is all I have told you. Apparently Ari got me pretty good, but this is the only visible scar I have now." said Kate pointing to the one on her face. Abby nodded biting her lip she didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Kate had done what she would have if someone was threatening those she loved at NCIS she took the threat away the only way she knew would work.

"So are you back for good?" Abby asked Kate nodded and looked down at her hands playing with her nails for minute before looking up again.

"How is every one?" she asked Abby smiled knowing that there was really only one person she was asking about. The one person who mattered the most to her and the one person that Abby knew would have been the hardest to leave behind.

"Every one's good, do you want to stay? Tim and Tony should be here soon, they only went out to get some food; Katie was bugging them and well. My little girl is stubborn." Said Abby Kate bit her lip was she ready to face all of that, Abby well that had been easy she knew she could say what she needed to without breaking down. Without sobbing but Tony well there was a different story was she ready for that? Looking at the gold ring that sat on her thumb she spun it a couple of times, knowing that if Lee were here, he'd make her do it. That was just the person he was, why put off things you could do today for tomorrow, the only things stopping you is fear of the unknown, fear of being rejected and well your stubbornness which to tell you the truth isn't as cute as you make out to be. A feint smile graced her features as she thought of the conversation they had, had Lee had ended up walking over to a wall and hitting his head against it because with everything he had said she came up with a reason why not to do it.

"I- I well-

Abby could see how unsure Kate was she knew even just by looking at her that she still cared and probably loved Tony very much and the prospect of facing him and finding out just how hurt he was, scared the living day lights out of her. As much as Abby wanted to side with Tony she could see just how much pain Kate was in at just the thought of seeing him again. How was she meant to tell her that Tony hadn't moved on? That she had hurt him so much by leaving that he refused to date again because he didn't want to open up to someone like he had to her only to have his heart broken again.

"I could help you, I know I am meant to be mad at you for leaving the way you did, but- I guess well I saw what Tony went through and I can only imagine what you went through in having to leave. It wouldn't have been an easy choice and one you would never have made lightly." Said Abby Kate smiled and nodded letting out the breath she was holding. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. A weak smile came across her face as Abby moved closer taking one of Kate's hands in her own. And letting Kate rest her head on her shoulder. Both women looked up as they heard a car pull into the drive way. Kate bit her lip and looked ver at her friend.

"Go in the kitchen, right through there. I'll talk to Tim and Tony." Kate nodded and headed off to where her friend and pointed. Abby stood up and walked towards the front door, she picked up the bag Kate had, had with her and put it in the front closet; before taking a deep breath. Well a boring day at home just got interesting. She smiled as she saw her little girl jump out of the car. When Abby noticed the chocolate around her daughter's mouth all thoughts of warning the two men walking and talking behind her flew out of her head.

"Chocolate really? You two can't take her anywhere" she said folding her arms as her husband stopped in front of her and gave her a sheepish look. Shaking her head Abby took his hand in hers as they walked inside behind Tony. When her friend turned around to say that, the chocolate that Katie, had, had was his fault she brushed it off, which he found very strange normally she would have gone after him.

"I'll just take these into the kitchen" he said when Abby jumped in front of him blocking his path who frowned and wondered what had gotten into his friend. She hadn't been acting strangely when they left. What could have happened in the three quarters of an hour that they were gone to get her acting like this? He tried to walk around her but Abby kept blocking him. He went to say something when Katie came running out of the kitchen.

"Mummy who's she?" Katie asked when Tim and Tony looked over at Abby waiting for an answer, Abby sighed and stepped aside but took the bags he was holding, she tilted her head as if to tell both men to go see for themselves. Walking in behind them she placed the bags on the counter biting her lip as she looked towards the two men who were standing there with their mouths open. _At least he hasn't bolted yet_ _Abby_ thought looking over at her friend, she knew what was more than likely, going through his mind; he'd been head over heels for the woman in front of him when she left. Still was even though he'd never admit it. Abby went to say something when Tony turned and headed towards the front door. Looking over at Kate she saw a single tear roll down her friend's cheek as she leant back against the counter. Tim looked between his wife and old friend before sighing.

"You take him, I'll stay here" he said Abby nodded and kissed his cheek before heading out hoping her friend hadn't left and was just sitting out the front.

-/-

Abby walked out her front door to see her friend sitting on the bottom step kicking up pebbles sitting down beside him she rested a hand on her shoulder. When Tony looked up at her she could see the tears he was fighting to hold in. Pulling him into a hug she sat there with him for a while just letting him absorb the fact that Kate was back.

"Why now?" he asked, his voice was barely above a whisper and if he hadn't have been sitting so closer to her Abby would never have heard it. Closing her eyes for a minute she wondered how she should approach this. He would want her to be on his side, as she had been here, and seen what their friend leaving had done to him. But at the same time she'd seen the pain that had been on Kate's face and knew that if the roles were reversed she would have done the same thing.

"I'm not condoning what she did Tony. Not at all, in fact I think what she did was quiet selfish. But you have to hear her out even if it kills the both of you and yes, I did just say the both of you. She may have hurt you Tony but she's hurt too. So please before you ride her off completely just listen to what she has to say."

-/-

Katie McGee sat on her father's lap looking at the woman from which her namesake came from. She had seen a few photo's of her at her uncle's house but had never been brave enough to ask who she was.

"Is you ToTo's dirlfriend?" she asked Tim closed his eyes before looking at Kate who smiled and walked over to the little girl. Bending down on one knee Kate smiled before shaking her head.

"No I'm just an old friend; I knew Toto and your mummy and daddy before they were married." Said Kate chuckling as the little girls eyes bulged and her mouth dropped.

"Wow you is old" Tim looked down at his daughter and shook his head he looked up to apologize to Kate but saw she was still chuckling.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. I'm Kate by the way, you must be Katie ToTo used to call me that all the time and I'd get mad at him, but it suites you" Katie grinned and held out her hand giving Kate a strong -well as strong as a three year old could- handshake. All three looked up as Abby and Tony walked into the room. Kate stood up and bit her lip while playing with her gold thumb ring both nervous habits that all three adults in front of her knew about. She looked down again when she felt Katie slip her small hand into hers.

"Toto don't bes mad at my friend" she said Tony smiled at the little girl and nodded.

"Katie could I borrow your new friend for a few minutes; then I'll bring her right back." The three year olds brow furrowed for a minute before she smiled and nodded.

"Buts no crying, yous both look like yous crying" she said both Tony and Kate nodded before Kate followed Tony out the back door. Abby looked over at her husband who sighed.

"Long day?"

"And getting longer, did she tell you?" Abby asked walking over to him and grabbing Katie, before sitting down on her husband's lap with her daughter in hers. Tim nodded while playing with Katie's hair. Both of them knew that it would be a long time before either of their friends would be the people they once knew but they had to start somewhere right?

-/-

Kate sat down on one of the green plastic garden chairs she looked over at Tony then to her shoes. She had no idea where to start or even how to start.

"Ok look Tony I know you must hate me for what I did and, I really can't blame you for that. Because I would hate me too; I actually do hate myself but I did what I did because I couldn't stand seeing Ari do all that crap to you all. Leaving seemed to be the only thing I could do" she said looking down as he took her hand in his something she didn't think he would to at all and shockingly enough it actually calmed her down. Looking over at him she wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek with her free hand.

"I don't want you to think that this was easy. That I just up and did it. Because I didn't I thought about it for months, I looked for other ways out of it, trust me I didn't do this lightly. I know I hurt you and I know that what we once had will never be the same but I want to know if we can still be friends. Because before all of that, before all of us we were friends." She said Tony nodded and looked over at her he could see she meant every word of what she was saying. He could tell just by looking at her that her decision had caused her the same amount of pain if not more than it had caused him. Leaning over he kissed her cheek.

"The roots are still there Kate, it just takes time" he said wiping one of her tears away, Kate looked over and smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there in comfortable silence until Katie ran out to them.

"Toto, Kate mummy saids yous have to stay for tea. Soooo can yous play with me?"she asked resting her chin on Tony's knee and looking up at him with pouting. Kate laughed at the little girls puppy dog eyes she then looked over at Tony who sighed and nodded when Katie jumped up and down excitedly he stood up.

"What first Katie pop?" he asked Katie bit her lip thinking before pointing to her sand box, she took Tony's hand in her right and Kate's in her left dragging them over to the small sand box before sitting down and turning to Kate telling her how Tony always made up the best stories to go with their sand castles and how they were so much better than her dads.

Abby looked out her kitchen window and smiled she knew it would take more than likely be months not weeks for her friends to even consider a relationship again but for now she was just glad to have Kate back where she belonged. There would be more fallout from what Kate had done when Gibbs and the rest of NCIS found out she was back. But for now the rest of the world stopped at her front door. For now they could just be a group of old friends catching up on the last five years of their lives, the rest of the world would just have to wait till tomorrow to know that Caitlin Todd was back home right where she belongs.


End file.
